Songfic Suprise Challenge!
by roxypony
Summary: ...THE RESULTS ARE IN
1. tester

Hey :)

so this is just a little tester to see who all would be interested in doing a little contest in the near future?

The only details you get right now are - it will be a oneshot, and it will be due within a month of officially posting it.

It will be fun, full of suprises, unexpected, and will stretch your skills as an author. You will be able to be as creative and unrestricted as humanly possible :P

If you think youre up for a contest right now, PLEASE review.

Im posting a tester because I dont want to post a contest and have like no entries. Hopefully you arent all too consumed with CCIMH12's 20 Words contest? tehe ;P

If youre up for some fun, PLEASE review this. And subscribe, because if i get a sufficient reply, I will add a chapter containing details.

K thanks :)

*Roxxy,


	2. ITS ON!

Heya :)

SO judging by the feedback i have recieved in less than 24 hours I think this should be a pretty decent contest :D

WELCOME TO THE **Original Roxypony Suprise Songfic Challenge **!

The Details:

* It will need to be a oneshot.

* It is due on the day the Hogwarts Express leaves. (September 1st)

* All genres, characters and pairings accepted ***WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SLASH* **sorry for any inconvenience.

*It must be clearly labelled that it is for this contest.

**IMPORTANT!**  
As for the **SUPRISE SONGFIC** part...

In my Documents folder on the Roxy laptop, there is pre-made list of 20 songs of all sorts of artists and genres, picked at random. Each song is numbered. In your reviews, PLEASE select 3 numbers between 1 and 20 (you're picking 3 in case your first 2 choices have already been selected) and I will reply to you ASAP with the song you will be using for the contest! (if you are not familiar with your assigned song, the internet is a pretty big place. Youll find it somewhere. Most of the songs are by relatively well-known artists anyway.)

I will not assign you a song based on who you are, your preferences, your personality, etc. The songs have been numbered, and whatever number you pick is the song you get!

**If you give it a try and realise you cannot POSSIBLY work with your song, PM me with another number selection and I will provide you with another song. I am assuming there will not be over 20 people in this contest so there should be plenty of songs to go around. But you need to at least make an effort with the first song.

**Also, please do not post anything (public reviews, authours notes, anything that can be seen by all) regarding what song youll be using. This is to stay with the SUPRISE part :P)

One more thing, there is no deadline for entering. if you happen to stumble upon this contest a week before its due, you can still send me your numbers and i will gladly give you a song.

PM me with any other questions you may have. hopefully Ive explained the concept clearly :)

Stay tuned because I will update THIS document with the winner/runners-up.

OH, and one more thing...the PRIZE!

Last time I did a contest, first prize was a chance to design your own TVF oneshot which I will write for you. The last winner never collected on her prize but I hope she will come back and claim it someday :) Chiba-x-Thanks, are you still out there? Anyway, if you win this, you get an extraspecial TVF installment :)

Anyway, i THINK thats all you need to know

Good luck :) send me those numbers! xoxo

*Roxxy,


	3. A few more notes

A few more things to add...

Last night someone asked me if the goal was to create a songfic for the song I assign you. This was a good question seeing as I never actually TOLD you, "Make a songfic for your song!" which would probably be a good thing to mention. Yes, that is what you must do. I did imply it a fair bit but never actually stated it :P

ALSO-

JUDGING CRITERIA!, as well as a few more notes.

* How well you fit your song into your fic! You dont necessarily have to make the lyrics match word-for-word, just do what you think is the most kickass!

* Grammar, punctuation, spelling, flow, accuracy, etc. Nothing pisses me off more than stories that lack these.

* Characterizaton. OOC is fine, i mean look at TVF. It's all in how well you pull it off and make it sound believeable.

* A title. PLEASE dont call it "My Entry For The Songfic Contest" or something like that. YOU CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER! Also you lose points if you use your song title as the story title. PLEASE be creative, isnt that the whole reason you have an FF account?

* I will of course read all stories several times carefully, and I will also be monitoring the quality and quantity of reviews you get in case they point out something I missed. However I will not base my decsion solely upon reviews.

* I will not play favourites. Never have, never will.

* You are welcome to ask me for advice but I wont tell you WHAT to write. Kinda like how your obnoxious teacher only gives you impossibly subtle little hints when you beg for help during a test or exam. Only I will be SLIGHTLY more generous than your obnoxious teacher.

* As I said before, all characters and pairings are welcome, but PLEASE go easy on the OC's. You will lose points because I really dont like OC's. :)

I THINK thats all now...but u know me, i might remember something to add later so stay tuned!

PS, numbers that have already been assigned are 2, 3, 4, 6, and 13!

Happy writing!

*Roxxy,


	4. DEADLINE EXTENTION

The deadline has been extended to October 1st...because only 2 entries have been submitted and im getting worried :P

you have another month! enjoy! :)

thanks to the Elena and Amela, your entries are amazing and I still dont know which one I like better! This is gonna be a hard one.

*Roxxy,


	5. hello?

When CC announced the winner of her contest, I suddenly remembered I had one of my own going on...

SO.

I'm still worried by the lack of entries.

11 people have been assigned songs, only a couple entries have been posted, and the deadline is drawing nearer!

I don't want to extend it anymore, but I will if I have to. The more people submit an entry, the happier Ill be!

Let me know if you have any questions! :)

*Roxxy,


	6. Results, and me getting off topic

_Okay_ guys, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! And I gotta say, this was SO HARD to pick one, like even harder than the last contest! I know this was a really tough challenge cuz I paired you with some random song that you might have totally hated, but I know for a fact that you all made the absolute best of it! The entries were all great, and I loved reading them, especially because they were with some of my favourite songs.

Of the 11 people that were assigned songs, 6 ended up getting posted, which I'm happy with. They are: **Tanya Rayne**_Betting Leads To_ **Amela333 **_The Vampire Way _**Elenafromthewoods **_Sleigh ride _**Misty Black Willow Snape **_New People _**MadasMonty **_Childish Fantasies and Broken Promises _and **Rowan Rawr **_Pull Through._

_If you haven't read all of them..._

_YOU SHOULD :)_ To make it easier for ya, theyre all in one community. On the Communities page.

Well gooooodnight guys.

Kade: Hey Dumbshit, aren't you forgetting something?

Oh yeah, sorry. Everyone, meet my new OC Kayden, aka Kade. Thanks to StayBeautiful1 for inspiring me to actually make one.

Kade: I know, I'm a pro but you have a contest to finish, missy.

Right riight, welll guys, I guess it's finally time to finish this...

THE WINNER OF THE ROXYPONY ORIGINAL SONGFIC SUPRISE CHALLENGE ISSS...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Elenafromthewoods **and her submission "Sleigh Ride" with the song "On The Ride" by Aly and Aj!

This fic was the best in my opinion, because:

She made the best possible use of the song, used the lyrics, both literally and figureatively.

Characterization was excellent in an un-canon situation.

The excellent twist at the end.

The details!

The fact that it had a storyline, it was more than a drabble.

Not to mention she didn't even like the song but managed to write a beautiful fic for it.

And to top it all off, it was charming and delightful to boot! It brought me genuine joy which really put it over the top. I was literally grinning and giggling for an hour after reading it, not even exaggerating. I adored everything about it, and am pleased to award a well-deserved 1st Place :) PM me regarding your prize sweetheart!

...

And I had a horribly horribly hard time choosing between that fic, and...

Amela333's "The Vampire Way" to "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte!

So I am pleased to award an Extremely Honourable Mention :) The two were so different so it was really hard to pick but Amela333 pulled off a beautiful in-character look into the hows and whys of Kurda's thoughts, and just made a touching overall great oneshot!

Good job good job!

Well, I guess that wraps up another contest. There will be another, next time I think up a good idea. I really liked the "suprise" concept of this challenge. But then again, I wasn't the one doing it. Haahaa :)

Now it's time to shift your attention over to Amela333 and Rowan Rawr's HALLOWEEN CONTEST! BOOOOOOO! :)

Seeeeya there ;)

Anyway, Im off to finish a Godforsaken essay, and then reward myself with watching Spiderman. I'm not a comic freak but I just randomly got addicted to the movies last week when my dad decided I shouldn't watch Family Guy so he decided it would be better if I learned about sci-fi violence rather than sexual innuendo and poop jokes, so he switched the channel to Spidey, said "Watch this. It's good." an hid the remote. At first I was like, Bleh. Then I was like, Heyy how did Madam Octa get into this movie? Then BLAMMO, addicted. After watching the 3rd movie, I have joined the club of People Whose Favourite Characters Die. Poor Harry :( I actually went out and bought lime green sunglasses in his honour. Yay Green Goblin xoxoxoxo! However, he lives on, on the background pic on my Blackberry.

Wow. Its a bit reeickulous how off-topic I get. I'm sure there's pills for that..

ME. ESSAY. NOW. With a couple pauses to knock up some TVF of course. Wouldn't be a homework crunch without that :)

*Roxxy,


End file.
